Life Happens Like That
by LDSAuthor2013
Summary: Sooo...my wanna-be rock star best friend invited me to go to his high school in Asperia City. Now I've got their football team out for my blood, all of their girlfriends and the cheerleaders begging to be their boyfriends, and a horny counselor who wants me in her pussy. And amid all the chaos, I'm supposed to excel in school still! Surprising, Life Happens Like That!
1. The New School

**Hey guys, LDSAuthor2013 with a new FanFiction for you! And this one is going to be good…Some of my older fans may remember that, in the past, I've tried my hand at writing LEMON stories, but every time I'd write one, it would always end up going down the toilet. ****Foxy Tutoring****, ****Guardians of Order****, ****Pokemon Sun and Moon****. All of them were complete flops. Well, I've decided to try my hand one last time with LEMON FanFictions. Which brings me to my newest story, which is slightly based off of AnimeFan215's ****School Isn't So Bad****. Hope I do the story good, dude! Anyways, here's ****Life Happens Like That****.**

My uncle's 2003 Chevy Silverado bucked across the pot-hole infested road that stretches between Virbank City and Asperia City as we made our way towards our destination. Just a few miles up the road, and then I'd be off this rattling death trap and on firm, unmoving ground once again. As if to be a testament to my hope for a break, one of the wheels hit a large dip in the road, sending me flying up out of my seat, only to be stopped by the severe whiplash of the old seatbelt across my chest. Groaning, I lean back against the seat and stare out the window. Arceus, I wish we were there already.

My name is Saimin-zai Maboroshi. I know, it's a long name, hard to pronounce, but that's what makes it so awesome. I'm a seventeen year-old Haunter Pokemorph with long, purple hair that swings down in front of my deep red eyes sometimes, and blocks my vision. The man beside me, a tall Spiritomb Pokemorph that is struggling to drive this huge truck down the road is my uncle, Itetzu Maboroshi. He's the only family I have left, after my parents killed themselves when I was five. It's been twelve years since then, and I still am haunted by their memories. But Itetzu has been good to me, and I think of him as more of a father than I probably ever would have thought I would. Which makes saying goodbye to him that much more painful.

You see, about half a week ago, my best friend growing up, the one person I always turned to when I needed some help, Shiruzen Amerikahyou called me up with the most epic news I'd heard since I'd found out that Imagine Dragonites were performing in Virbank City about a month ago, and I got front row seats. I grinned to myself as I looked out the window and thought of how the conversation had gone.

"_Yo, Sai, dude! Ya there, man?" I nodded, though I knew Shiruzen wouldn't notice it._

"_Yeah, I'm here. What's up, Shiru?" Shiruzen snickered through the phone and I could see the Liepard's smirk already._

"_Well, you know Kisabe Shirosaki, the Principal at Asperia High School? He told me that he was looking over your information a while ago, and thought it'd be best if you came and studied at Asperia High!" I paused for a moment as Shiruzen's words flowed over me. Finally, I cleared my throat a bit and frowned into the phone._

"_You showed him your school records from when you and I were assigned to the same classes, didn't you?" Again, Shiruzen's sharp snickers cut through the phone like a hot knife through butter, and I winced slightly as the phone released a small wave of static from the sudden change in pitch._

"_You know I did, Sai! Shot me up three letter grades that year, you did! So, Shirosaki wants you to come to our school, so that your natural skill with studies can help this school get a bit better over time. Plus, it's really helpful for you, after your whole gettin' expelled from Virbank High-From-Meth School. Seriously, dude, the football team smokes marijuana and doesn't get kicked off, but you defend a girl, and you do? That's just wrong. Anyway, Shirosaki says that your transcript speaks for itself academically, and that he's more than willing to help you with any expenses you have moving here. Now, all's you gotta do is answer one question; are you in?"_

_This time, I smirked into the phone. "Hell yeah, you'd better believe it, Shiru!"_

I smirked again and shook my head. It was really looking good for me. Like Shiruzen had said, it couldn't have come at a better time. Not only had I been kicked out of Virbank High School, but I was seriously tired of the grime and dust that was Virbank City. I was up for a new change of scenery, and hopefully, this would be just what I needed.

My uncle Itetzu grinned over at me and nodded at a metal gateway up ahead. "Looks like we're almost there, Sai," he said, a bright smile on his face. I grinned back at him and turned towards the gateway as well, beaming as the iron doors slowly swung open, allowing the large Silverado to easily slip in and park just inside courtyard. Itetzu smirked as he put the truck in park and turned to me. His bright green eyes shined as he tried to hold back tears, and he leaned back a bit.

"Well, this is where you get off, I suppose." I nodded sadly, turning to the truck door and slowly opening it. I took a deep sigh and took a step out into the sun. Once my feet touched the ground below, I turned back to the Spiritomb uncle of mine one last time, then moved to the back of the truck and pulled my backpack, duffle bag, and tech bag out of the bed. It felt so strange, taking everything I owned away from the one place that I'd always called home. I clenched my eyes shut as I held back the tears, then turned back and walked up to the large oak doors of Asperia High. I turned back one last time to try and catch a glimpse of Itetzu, but all I could see of his Silverado was a trail of dust winding down the broken path we'd just been travelling. I didn't blame him, honestly. Goodbye hurts too much sometimes. Sighing, I turned back to the oaken doors and gripped the brass knocker hanging from it firmly with my left hand. I gave it three good knocks, and then the door swung open…and my eyes popped out of their sockets.

Standing in the doorway was possibly—no, definitely—the hottest Zoroark girl I'd ever met in my entire life. Her skin was a deep ebony color, darker than on a starless midnight, with positively no physical defects anywhere to be seen. Her figure was just as flawless, being quite long and slender, with the perfect hourglass shape to her waist, and a fairly large set of C-cup breasts. Thankfully, she was wearing the school's uniform for girls (grey blazer with white blouse underneath with blue, red, and yellow tie, and grey short skirt with black leggings) or I seriously would have died from a nosebleed from staring at her body for so long. Gulping, I looked up from her chest to her face, and instantly was lost for words again as her bright blue eyes shined into mine, and a few stray strands of her long, thick red hair fell down in front of her face cutely. I continued to stare into her eyes like this for possibly a full minute, maybe a year, my mind gone completely blank from her dazzling countenance, before I realized she was trying to talk to me.

"Uh, yeah, what was that?" I muttered stupidly. _Nice, Sai, reeeeaaaalll smooth._

The Zoroark blushed a bit and and smiled. "I asked if you were our new student here, Saimin-zai Maboroshi." I gulped as I heard her say my name, and correctly! Arceus, this was the best day of my life! Slowly, I nodded to her and smiled.

"Yeah, um, I'm Saimin-zai, but all of my friends call me Sai." The Zoroark smiled again and stepped closer, slipping her hand into mine with ease.

"Well, Sai, I'm Lirriana Tenshi. Shiruzen's a friend of mine, and he asked me to show you around the campus once you showed up, seeing as he's too preoccupied with battle class." I nodded, though I doubted the Liepard I knew growing up would be 'busy' with battle class all day long, like Lirriana told me he was. Sighing, I smiled at Lirriana and nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for, Lirriana? Show me the sights!" Lirriana giggled a bit but nodded, and swiftly pulled me after her into the halls of Asperia High School.

…**So, what do you guys think? Not the most exciting beginning, I know, but it gets the ball rolling a bit, and hey, isn't that exactly what the first chapter is supposed to do, get the writer thinking? Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Send comments, suggestions, anything you feel you need to tell me in a review or private message, and I'll see you in a few.**


	2. The Horny Counselor

**Hey guys, I know it hasn't been very long since I started this story…like, what two, three hours?...Anyways, I thought it would be smart if I belted out a second chapter as early as possible. After all, these chapters are quite a bit shorter than some of my other stories, which range from 2,000 to about 4,000 words. I hope you guys like my work, though, and really enjoy this chapter. Again, I've had some trouble with LEMON stories, so bear with me if this is a bit tough. Anyways, on to the next chapter!**

I followed closely behind Lirriana, staying just a short ways behind her so I could give her some space, and also, admittedly so that I could get a nice view of her sweet round ass. Seriously, I was absolutely stunned by her. She was absolutely gorgeous, from every angle. I hadn't even seen more than a few rooms at this institute, but if all the girls here looked like Lirriana, then I was sold that this was the institute for me.

Lirriana suddenly came to a stop in front of me and turned around to me. I, being lost in perverted fantasies of Lirriana, didn't notice, and ended up running right into her. We both ended up in a tangle of limbs on the soft-paneled wood floor of the hall, groaning slightly. Lirriana blinked softly, and looked up at me in a bit shock, then blushed and smiled. I blushed deeper and quickly untangled myself from her and stood up awkwardly. "S-sorry," I stuttered, holding out my hand to her. Lirriana smiled and accepted it, quickly pulled back up to her feet by me.

"It's all right, Sai," she said, smiling again. "I don't mind getting tangled up with someone as handsome as you, but it could probably wait until later." I gaped at her as she turned back to her destination. Did she seriously just say that she'd like to have sex with me? What the hell was going on here? I groaned as I thought of Shiruzen and his crazy stunts, this no doubt being one of them. Lirriana snapped me back into reality as she began talking again, and I nodded, listening in.

"Anyways, Sai," the Zoroark said, gesturing to a pair of glass doors beside her, "this is our Counseling Office. Every student is assigned to one of four Counselors. Ms. Sakuranbo takes care of students with the last names H to M, so she'd be your Counselor." Smiling, she turned to me. "You know, you should probably go see her right now, and get your schedule. You can't get it any other way." I frowned but nodded.

"All right, but I'll still want to finish this tour of the school." Lirriana smiled back at this, but I noticed a slightly darker look in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make certain you get to see all this school has to offer…and more." Shivers ran down my back as Lirriana hinted suggestively towards the meaning of the 'and more', winking at me. Giggling innocently again, as if she hadn't suddenly gone total seductress on me, Lirriana waved him off and ran down the hall. I stared in shock after her, and shook my head. I was going to have to get used to this school, and fast. Sighing, he walked into the Counseling Office and walked up to the counter inside.

"Hi, I'd like to speak with Ms. Sakuranbo," I said calmly to the Chansey Pokemorph sitting at the other side. The woman nodded and looked over at the furthest door to the right.

"I believe she doesn't have anyone speaking with her right now, so you can go in right now." I nodded and thanked her softly, then walked up to the door. Beyond it, I could hear a soft sound, something between the squeak of a Marill and the whine of a large Arcanine. Frowning, I found my hand reaching for the knob, but for some reason, I felt like it was best if I knocked instead. It was smart that I did, because as soon as I did, the sound stopped, and from inside the room, I heard a soft, feminine voice.

"Uh…y-yes? Wh-who's there?" I frowned at the voice and spoke through the door.

"Um, Ms. Sakuranbo? I'm Saimin-zai Maboroshi, the new student here. I'm just passing by to get my schedule." There was the sound of something rushing around in the room, and a soft thumping sound, like something large fell off the desk inside. Finally, after a few moments, the door opened wide, and I found myself looking…down to Ms. Sakuranbo.

Ms. Sakuranbo was a young Lopunny, probably no older than twenty, three years older than me. Her short, mocha-colored fur had a very clean, glossy look to it, and her deep orange eyes stared up into my dark scarlet ones through sexy-librarian-style glasses. I had to admit, she was smoking hot. Her body was more mature than Lirriana's which was evident in the D-cup breasts she proudly showed off with her plunging neckline, and her long, sexy legs. Damn! Was every girl here out of a Playboy magazine or something? I was jogged from my thoughts as Ms. Sakuranbo grabbed my hand and pulled me into her office.

"Please come in, Mr. Maboroshi. We have much we need to discuss." I nodded, taking a seat in the chair across from her desk. She smiled and sat down in her chair behind her desk, then pulled out a small clip board from her desk. "Now then," she said, adjusting her glasses casually, "let's see. I see that you got expelled from your last school because you got in a fight with Virbank High School's football team—a fight, I'd like to add, that you won without even a scratch on you." I smirked as she said that. Hey, it helps when they were all steroid-taking Fighting-types that only knew fighting and normal moves, without even one of them knowing Foresight.

"Yeah, they were picking on this little Venipede girl, one even tried raping her once, I'd heard. So, of course, I went up to them and beat the living shit out of them." Ms. Sakuranbo smiled and nodded.

"That was quite admirable of you. I found it quite honorable and chivalrous. And," she added, winking, "I have to admit, reading it turned me on quite a bit." I stared blankly at her, feeling my face heat up quite a bit.

"Um…say what?" I said slowly, eyes wide. Ms. Sakuranbo smiled at my blush and stood up from her desk.

"Oh, don't be so shy about it, Sai. I know you know how greatly you are admired because of your exploits. Especially by the girls on this campus. It's only natural for us to want a bit of action from the legend Mr. Amerikahyou told us of." I groaned. So that was why the girls were acting like this with me. Why couldn't Shiru leave me alone for once when it came to girls? Ms. Sakuranbo continued on.

"Anyway, I understand that you need your schedule. That means we both need something from each other. You need your schedule, and I need a cock shoved up my pussy for me to ride on for the rest of this afternoon." Grinning seductively, she wound her way onto my lap, her hand slowly crawling down towards the hem of my pants. "Why don't we help each other," she whispered warmly in ear, "and fulfill each other's needs."

I groaned softly as the Lopunny Counselor's small, soft hands caressed my quickly growing boner through my jeans, her lips nibbling seductively on my ear. My mind was starting to fog up; I literally couldn't think anymore. Slowly, robotically, my right hand slid its way up to her back. To my shock, I found myself turning the Lopunny away from my ears and began to lower her lips onto my own. I couldn't understand it, why was I doing this?

My bewilderment grew even more as I found Ms. Sakuranbo's tongue slipping into my mouth, sensually rubbing up against my own. My confusion was quickly snuffed out, though, as the fiery make-out session continued, and I found myself submitting to Ms. Sakuranbo's actions. Slowly, I inched my hands up to her white blouse and practically tore it off of her, revealing her braless chest to the cool, air-conditioned room air. I stared in shock at the two perfect melons blooming from her chest.

"No bra?" I whispered to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"'Course not. It'd just get in the way." I raised an eyebrow but nodded, and raised my mouth to one of the bright pink nipples. Smirking, I swirled my tongue around the round, pink flesh, raising an erotic moan from Ms. Sakuranbo's mouth. I grinned at this and continued my ministrations, suckling her tits, one at a time, while kneading them with the other hand. Moaning erotically again, Ms. Sakuranbo smiled at me and held down tightly onto my shoulders.

"You really like sucking my tits, don't you?" I nodded slowly, removing my mouth from her chest. "Well, now I know how good you are with your mouth. Hope you're just as good with your tongue on my sweet little pussy." Smiling, I nodded and pushed her down on the ground the pulled her skirt up so I could get a good look at the puffy flesh. My common sense completely gone, I lowered my tongue and gave small lick across the velvet-soft folds.

"Karin?" someone called from the door, knocking loudly. "I need to go over some schedule changes with some of my students with you." Instantly the two of us froze, and Ms. Sakuranbo, Karin apparently, groaned and looked up to the door.

"Give me a second, Mr. Dobutsu." Sighing, Ms. Sakuranbo sat up and pulled her skirt down. "Fuck," she said softly. "Looks like we're gonna have to complete this later." Smiling, she pulled her blouse back on and kissed me again. "Well, see you later, Sai. I'll see what I can do about getting you your schedule later today." I nodded dumbly, walking out the door and past a tall Pangoro who was waiting outside. Sighing, I shifted my backpack on my shoulder and made my way to my dorm.

What a way to start my new life.

**So, how's that for a LEMON teaser? I did say in the summary that he's got one seriously horny Counselor out to get him. Too bad it's a Lopunny, though. With Cute Charm, Attract, and other harmful moves like that, Sai's going to be putty in her hands. Though, I doubt he's gonna mind that much. In fact, maybe he's hoping to see Karin Sakuranbo every day after this! Well, we'll just have to see later on! Promise to update soon! Until then, read, review, and pray I don't fail this LEMON fanfic, like all the ones before!**


	3. The Dorm Room

**Hey guys, guess who's back?! ****Life Happens Like That**** has only been up for three days, yet already, it's been doing much better than I ever even thought it would! So, thank you guys for giving me such a great response to my new story. LEMON stories aren't my forte, but don't worry; the LEMON tease last chapter won't be the only one we find. But, before we can go any further, I think it's about time we met the guys behind Sai's appearance at Asperia High****. So, here's chapter 3 of ****Life Happens Like That****!**

I slowly made my way up the stairs towards the guys' level, the fourth floor. I smirked as I passed a few Machokes that were trying to get their mattresses into their dorm, all at the same time. For some of the physically strong Pokemorphs in the world, they certainly weren't the smartest ones. I finally sighed as they tried to muscle them in one more time, and then walked over and placed my hand on one of the mattresses. Instantly the large mattress turned intangible and slid easily through the doorway and into the room. The Machokes stared in shock at the mattress, which had set itself down on one of the beds, and I grinned at them.

"You'll have to do the other two yourselves now, guys," I shouted back as I continued down the hall. I smirked to myself again, and then looked up at the dorm numbers beside me. Grinning, I pulled a small scrap of paper out of my pocket and looked it over. It had some information Shiru had decided to tell me over the phone—most importantly, my room number. I grinned again as I saw that the numbers matched, and then slipped the paper back into my pocket…and realized I had no way of getting in.

Groaning, I slumped against the wall and looked down at the floor. From what Lirriana had told me at the door earlier, Shiruzen was at the Battle Class, so he probably wasn't going to be coming to the room for several more hours. And Ms. Sakuranbo was in a little meeting with that Pangoro that I had passed earlier, so not only could I not get my schedule and go to class, but I also couldn't get my own room key either! So, unless someone else was in that room, and hadn't gone to class, I was screwed.

"Yo, dude, whaddah you doin' on the groun'?"

My eyes widened as the familiar, slurred voice entered my ears. I recognized it from my life in Virbank, the voice of someone I'd known for years as a rival and friend of mine back in the city. Slowly, I looked up into the face of a tall Luxray with a white mane instead of a black one. Instantly the Luxray's eyes widened, and he stepped back.

"S-Sai?! Wha' the _hell_ ah you doin' here?!" I smiled weakly and stood up slowly.

"Good to see you too, Grimm." Grimm, whose full name was Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez, frowned and shook his head.

"It's good ta see you too, Sai, bu' seriously, wha' the hell ah you doin' here?!" I shrugged slightly and looked down the hall absent-mindedly.

"Well, Shiru gave me a call, asking me to come here and go to school with him. I'm supposed to be staying in his dorm room with him, but I don't have my room key yet, and I don't have my schedule either, so I can spend time in class. So, for now, I'm stranded out here in the hall." Grimm frowned again and turned to the door.

"You mean, this room?" I nodded, staring at the ground again. "Um…Sai? This is my dorm, too." My head snapped up, eyes wide. Grimm's cocky smirk soon entered my vision, and I found myself grinning back.

"You white-haired bastard!" I shouted to him, socking him softly in the shoulder. Grimm smirked and nodded.

"I know, I know, just let me open the door…" he said slowly, putting the key into the door's slot. I nodded, and stepped aside as he steadied his hand carefully. Slowly, he began to push it into the slot.

"HEAD'S UP!" Grimm and I turned towards the voice, just as a football hit Grimm in the side with the force of a bullet train. Grimm's eyes widened and flew back onto the ground. The person who threw it, a Machamp Pokemorph twice my size, sweat dropped at Grimm and walked up, pulling him back onto his feet and picking up the ball. "Uh, sorry 'bout that, dude…you were supposed to catch it…"

"Who can catch that?! It almost went right through me it was going so fast!" The Machamp nodded and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah…sorry…I'll just go now…" Nodding, he quickly turned and ran back to his friends, the Machokes from before, tossing them the ball with the same force as before. One, with sparse facial hair, caught it easily and jumped into the gang's room. I sighed and shook my head, turning towards Grimm again.

"Idiots, anyways, let's get into that room." Grimm nodded and turned back to the door, then stopped, his eyes wide. Instantly he spun around and stared at me in shock.

"Where's my keycard?!" he shouted, looking around the hall in fear.

"You lost it?!" I shouted, surprise and a bit of anger trickling into my voice. "But you just had it! How did you lose it so fast?!"

"I don't know, Sai! Maybe it was flung from my hands when that guy threw the football!" I groaned and joined Grimm in looking for it. We looked all across the hall, staring in the corners, under doors, and even in the vents. In the end, nothing.

"Augh!" I shouted in defeat. "Where's the keycard?!"

"Did you guys check the keycard slot?"

I froze, the voice ringing in my ears. Slowly, Grimm and I turned around, facing the voice. Leaning against the wall behind us, holding two keycards in his right hand, was a tall Liepard with navy-blue fur instead of purple, with the hair on his head made into long dreadlocks, held back by a white and black bandana wrapped around his head. His cocky grin was spread across his face as usual, and his deep green eyes sparked with entertainment. I sighed and swiped one of the cards from him.

"Shiru," I said softly, grinning at the best friend I'd ever had.

**Hey guys, how's that? I know, I know, not the longest chapter, but it introduces two key characters to the story; Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez and Shiruzen** **Amerikahyou. Sure, Shiru was introduced in the first chapter, but this is the first time we actually meet him, face to face. As for Grimm, you guys who are also Bleach fans may recognize this name **_**very**_** easily, so let me explain something; Sai wasn't originally going to be a Haunter Pokemorph going to this school. He was originally going to be an Espada in a Bleach Fanfiction of mine, which brought five of the first Espadas back from the past to save Ichigo's world. Sai, Shiru, Lirriana, and Kisabe (the principal) were four of those Espadas. So, most everyone in this story is named after characters in Bleach. If you have a problem with it, then let me give you some advice; DEAL WITH IT! Anyways, Read, Review, PM me, and we'll see you again later!**


	4. The Secret Motive

**Hey guys, sorry for the long time updating, but this chapter took a bit longer than usual. Plus, I had to update my other story, ****Pokemon Academy: A New Journey****, and I had to restart my first fanfiction ever, ****Bleach: Reset the Clock****, version 2! These stories take a bit more time to write, sorry, so I may be keeping some of my chapters for ****Life Happens Like That**** a little bit shorter than normal. Plus, my Parent-Teacher Conferences are later today, so I may end up taking a while updating if my mom and dad think it's best I focus more on homework, and less on my fans. So, wish me good luck tonight, and enjoy Chapter 4!**

"So, Sai, what do you think of Asperia High?" Shiru asked as he opened the door for me and Grimm and walked in. I followed behind him and took in the dorm room. In the common area, there was a large flat screen TV with X-Box and Playstation games cluttering the shelves and floor around it, their consuls sitting beside the screen on either side. A large, beige couch sat directly across from it, as well as a large beanbag chair, both of which looked more than a little beat up from my friends' wild lifestyles. The kitchen, which I saw from a glance, looked pretty cool, with a large fridge in the side, as well as multiple pans and pots strewn across the countertops. And behind me, I could slightly see the huge piles of sheets and pillows that I assumed were the beds. All in all, it looked like a pretty cool dorm. I grinned and turned back to Shiru, shrugging at his question.

"Eh, it was all right. Though, I have to admit, Shiru," I said, grinning, "the girls here; total babes!" Shiru smirked and nodded, pulling a Bud Light from the fridge and popping the cap off.

"I know, right? Lemme guess, Lirri met you at the door, didn't she?" Grimm grinned and let out a long wolf-whistle.

"Yeah, tha' Lirri, she's jus' got all the righ' thangs in all the righ' places. She's smokin'! I wouldn' mind her ridin' me all night long. If only she was really in ta me." Shiru laughed, his voice shaking as his roar seemed to shake the room.

"Grimm, Lirri wouldn't even go out on a date with you, even if you used attract on her!" Grimm nodded mock-mournfully and jumped over onto the couch.

"Still, a man can dream, cain't he?" Grimm asked, smirking as he lied down and began flipping through the channels on the TV. He finally came to a channel showing a Fairy Tail episode and grinned, turning up the volume a bit. Shiru sighed and rolled his eyes at Grimm, then turned back to me.

"Well, if you liked Lirri, then you'll love Asperia. I swear, they must have bred the girls here for sexiness, because almost every girl here is smoking hot! You'll see that, 'course, tomorrow when you go to your classes." Sai nodded and pulled a beer from the fridge as well.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but first I'll need to get my schedule and keys from my Counselor." Shiru frowned and put down his bottle, sitting down in a chair in the kitchen. Grimm, still oblivious to our conversation, too deeply absorbed in the Fairy Tail show, began laughing his face off in the other room. I smirked silently at him and looked down at Shiru.

"Lirri told me you went to get your schedule a little while ago. What happened?" I sighed and sat down beside him, Grimm's laughter and the sound of the TV almost drowning him out.

"Well, I went in to my Counselor's office…and she wouldn't let me have my schedule unless I had sex with her." Shiru's eyes widened, but he nodded, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Ahhh…so you have Miss Sakuranbo, eh? Let me guess, you were too shy to go through with it, and left without the schedule." I shook my head once, and Shiru's eyes widened even further.

"No, I actually was going to go through with it. After all, she looks to be only three years older than me, and she's smoking hot, so after a minute or two, I thought 'why not?' and dove right in. The problem came when Mr. Dobutsu, the Pangoro Counselor, knocked on the door, asking to talk with Miss Sakuranbo. He interrupted us, so I wasn't able to finish with Miss Sakuranbo, and couldn't get my schedule from her." Shiru frowned and shook his head, taking a long, dry sip from his bottle.

"Ugh, that Mr. Dobutsu," Shiru said, cringing a bit, "he's a total bastard. Not even qualified to be a Counselor. Plus, I hear that he's abused his students, male and female, but no one wants to turn him in, because he's so strong, and he's also the coach of the football team. I shudder to think what he'd do to Miss Sakuranbo." I felt myself shuddering as well, and my eyes darkened a bit.

"Well, anyway, the thing is that I don't have my schedule for this school year, and I won't until I go and fuck Miss Sakuranbo." Shiru nodded, frowning, then suddenly looked up to me, and wide grin splitting his face down the center. "What?" I asked, frowning again. Shiru snickered and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip from his beer again.

"Well, let's say that you aren't actually _completely_ lost when it comes to your schedule," he said slowly, grinning. "I had Mr. Shirosaki, the principal here, change up your schedule a bit so that we had all the same classes together." Shiru looked over at me and snickered, my obvious shock written across my face like a piece of parchment. "Oh, dude, you need a mirror, you look too funny right now!"

I was silent for a moment, then looked up at him, grinning. "Wow, that's awesome! So, not only am I rooming with two of my best friends ever, but I'm also having all my classes with one of them?!" Shiru grinned again and shook his head.

"It gets better than that, Sai! Grimm has all the same classes as us," at this, Grimm looked up for a moment, hearing his name, then turned back to his anime, "and it's not just the three of us going here, either! Some of the others are in our classes too! You remember Ulqui and Nnoi, right?" I nodded, smirking at the emotionless shell of a boy, and his taller, louder best friend.

"How could I forget them? They were the best, awesome members of our gang, and our ban—" My eyes widened as I began to say the last word, and I turned to Shiru. His smirk confirmed my fears, and silently I shook my head, mouthing to him 'no, no, no'. Smirking, he nodded again.

"Yes, Sai. I'm trying to bring the band back together!"

So much for a good High School life.

**Hmmm…interesting…so Sai is living with his best friends, who are also apparently former members of a band of theirs. I wonder…what part did Sai play in their group? Why isn't he excited like Shiru when it comes to restarting the group? What terrible things await him tomorrow at school? What was so funny on Fairy Tail that had Grimm laughing his heart out for hours and hours? Why am I even asking you guys this stuff? Because…I want to see what you guys think! Answer whatever questions you want to, or ask any you feel need to be answered, and I'll see you guys again in Chapter 5!**


	5. The Old Band

**Hey guys, new chapter, which means I'm not being grounded from the computer! I made it through my parent-teacher conferences with flying colors…or at least gliding colors. Anyways, the point is, I'm coming back today with a new chapter, and I'll be able to keep on top of these stories I've got going! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 4 of Life Happens Like That.**

"I can't believe this, Shiru!" I shouted loudly, glaring down at him. The Liepard paled, a dark, ghostly aura surrounding me and slowly filling the room. "Restart the band?! Dude, that is the worst idea you've ever had, and you've had a lot of bad ideas—like lighting us on fire for theatrics at the gig in Toxic Beats back in Virbank! Who does that?! "

"S-Sai, I-I know that y-you're angry, but—" Shiru started, stuttering like never before. My dark aura was starting to press down on him, becoming heavy as a steel plate.

"Angry?!" I shouted again, my eyes glowing a deep, virulent red. "I am more than angry, Shiru! The band was the worst thing that ever happened to me, and you want to restart it?! I can never go back to that lifestyle again! I can't return to those memories! I just can't!"

"SAI!" Shiru shouted, standing up as far as he could. "I know you're pissed off, but at least suck in your father's Demon Aura!" I glared at Shiru, but nodded, sighing deeply as the dark energy disappeared. Instantly Shiru sighed, the weight leaving him. Frowning, he turned back to me and sat back down at the table. "Listen, Sai, I know the band had a rough ending—"

"Rough ending?!" I exclaimed, frowning. "Shiru, our lead guitarist died at our last gig!" Shiru frowned and stared down at the ground.

"I-I know that, Sai. But I think you forget," Shiru added, glaring at me now, "Kaien was my best friend, too! The best I'd ever had, next to you. And he wanted us to keep the band going more than anyone else that night! We were going to break up the day before, but he kept us going, because he knew we could be the best! I don't think he would've liked us killing the group right after his death. He wanted us to find our full potential as a group, and we can still find it, even if it means we have to move on without him."

I frowned and shook my head. "That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard, Shiru! Kaien did love our band, yes, and he was the only person who really wanted us to keep it going…and I did really enjoy being up on that stage, singing," I said, starting to lose my focus a bit. Quickly I snapped back to Shiru. "But that doesn't matter! The band was the reason Kaien died, and if we hadn't had started it, he would still be alive, and we wouldn't have needed to go through such pain as we did after his death!"

"He was going to die anyway, Sai," Grimm said, suddenly reentering the room. Shiru and I swiveled our heads to him, my eyes wide, while Shiru's were only dark and somber-looking.

"What the hell are you talking about, Grimm?" I asked, trying to wrap my brain around what the Luxray had just told me. Grimm sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"It's as I told you; Kaien Shiba was going to die." Grimm frowned and looked down at the floor, pausing before he continued. "You remember that week, half-way into our lives as members of our band,_ Toxic Phantoms_, Kaien came down with a serious migraine."

I nodded slowly, frowning. "Yeah, we had to cancel the gig that was coming up. Why?" Grimm frowned and looked up at me.

"Well, it got worse over that week, but no one knew about except for me. Finally, Kaien had it looked at on that Friday, and I went with him. You know, emotional support, seeing as Kaien's parents weren't in the city at the time. Well, he had it checked out, and he found out that the migraine wasn't just a migraine. Kaien was coming down with a serious case of Cerebrenatus, an extremely rare and incurable disease that slowly eats away at your nerves in your skull until, finally, your ability to think is rendered null-and-void. Kaien was going to be little more than a vegetable when that happened, and then his body would have stopped working, and he would have died."

My eyes widened and I stepped back. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"He didn't need to," Shiru said, standing up, "It was plain all along. In the year that followed his diagnosis, Kaien's grades quickly began to slip. He went from a straight-A student to a guy getting Cs, Ds, and even Fs! When we'd perform at gigs and parties, he'd have us play as the last song of the night songs like _Live Like You Were Dying_, _If You're Reading This, _ and _I'm Already There._ Sappy, sad songs about death, war, and loss. The signs that he was ready for the end of his life were all around us; we were just too oblivious to it to notice it right off the bat."

"Th-then, why did he keep playing in the band?" I asked, shaking a bit. "I mean, if he had this terrible disease in him, shouldn't he have been trying to figure out a way to fight it? There's gotta be some research out there, trying to drive towards getting this cured! Surely he tried at least to get to it."

"He did," Grimm said, sighing, "but when he realized just how long it would take him to find a cure, he decided it was hopeless. Even if he went with the studies, he would have been forced to spend the rest of his life in a hospital bed, barely living on because of the machine he was hooked up to. Kaien didn't want that. He wanted to have fun before he kicked the bucket. So, he had me swear secrecy to his sickness, and went on with the band. He didn't want us to stop. Even if he wouldn't be there when we made it, he wanted us to enjoy being part of a band, and making it to the big leagues. When he died, his dream almost died with him. But luckily, Shiru and I crossed paths here at Asperia, and when I told him the truth, he decided we needed to restart the group again, and fulfill Kaien's last dream for us!"

I frowned and stared down at the ground. "Come on, Sai!" Shiru said, the begging tone in his voice thick and unmistakable, "Kaien wanted what was best for us; we should respect that, and try again, with the new, better band. So, will you rejoin us?" I stared at him for a minute, before nodding. "Yes!" Shiru said, grinning, but I held up my hand, stopping him.

"But," I said, grinning, "if we are restarting the group, we're gonna need a new guitarist—"

"Got it covered, Lirri's amazing on acoustic, almost as good as Kaien," Shiru said, grinning.

"—And we're gonna need some place to practice—"

"Mr. Shirosaki said we can take the practice rooms in the basement anytime we want to," Grimm replied, smirking.

"—_And_, we need to play my kind of music," I added, grinning. "We need to be able to be an all-around band; Rock, Pop, a bit of Soul, but most important of all, Country." Shiru's face fell, as did Grimm's, but after a moment he nodded, grinning.

"Whatever gets you back in the band quickest, dude!" I grinned and nodded.

"Then let Asperia City be warned; the Phantoms are back and badder than ever!"

**All right, so we find out why Sai didn't want to restart the band. Old best friend got killed in an accident during a performance. Dang. But, the good news is Sai is going to be returning to the spotlight as the singer of the band yet again, and serenading the sexy babes at Asperia High every other weekend! Let's just hope his actual High School life goes as smoothly as his charms do on the girls...which will bring us to our next chapter, coming up sometime this weekend! Until then; Read, PM, Review, and I'll see you again later with Chapter 6!**


	6. The Morning Call

**Hey guys, new chapter here finally! Sorry if this took a while, but you'll be happy with this chapter! It's one of my longer ones, one I think you guys will all like. Or, you may despise it, and want me to meet an early grave. Either way, here comes the newest chapter of Life Happens Like That.**

"Yo, Sai, get up!" I groaned as I shifted in my sleep, my blanket and sheets wrapping around my body like a hungry Seviper. I'd slept just fine last night, in fact I was feeling better than I had in years. I just toss around a lot because of the crazy dreams I have. For instance, I had been dreaming of having some 'fun' with Ms. Sakuranbo again. That is, until Grimm tried to pull me from my fantasies and slumbers. Moaning again, I flopped so my face was buried in my pillow and shook it a bit.

"Jus' give me five more minutes, Grimm…" I mumbled, eyes clenched tight as I tried to remember Karin's sexy swinging hips luring me into her room again. Grimm frowned and stomped out of the room. For a fraction of a second, I let myself have a small smirk of accomplishment and returned to my dreams. And then I heard the water turn on, and felt about a gallon of ice-cold water suddenly dump onto my prone form.

"YEAAAAGGGHHHH!" I shouted, jumping out of the bed. Sadly, my sheets were so tightly wound around me, I ended up flipping through the air and landing head first on the soft-wood paneled floor. Grimm smirked and held his bucket by his side.

"Ah, looks like yer five min'tes came early, Sai. And yer already up, too! Good." Snickering, the Luxray sung out the bedroom door and headed over to the kitchen to make up some breakfast. Groaning, I sat up and shook my head.

"And here I thought he'd never do that," I said, thinking I was alone. I was proven wrong, though, when Shiru sat up from a pile of clothes right across from me, also dripping wet, but now in the school uniform.

"Are you kidding me, Sai?" Shiru asked, shaking out his dreadlocks. "That's Grimm's favorite way of waking us up in the morning. That, and playing 'Dirty Little Secret' on his electric guitar, with the amps on high. You definitely don't want to be around when he decides it's one of _those_ days."

I nodded slowly, wincing as I thought of the Electric-type rocking out to that song at about six in the morning. Not a pretty picture, especially once you put in me slamming his guitar on Grimm's head. Shaking my head clear of those thoughts, I slowly pulled myself out of my sheets and ran over to the shower. After taking a quick cleaning and making certain my hair was good to go, I changed into my school uniform; a white button shirt, a blue/red/and yellow tie, and grey slacks and blazer. Once I was finished getting dressed, I finished the look with my grey fedora, my signature image set. Smirking, I waltzed over to the bedroom door, feeling good about the day finally, and slid into the main room.

"Sai, how's it goin'?" I frowned and turned towards the vaguely familiar voice. Sitting in one of the beanbag chairs, TV remote in hand as he clicked through the channels, was one of the two former members of our band, Nnoitera Gilga. The large Scizor morph grinned up at me, his one good eye shining a dangerous yellow. "'Sup bro? How you likin' Asperia so far?"

I stared at the Mantis Pokemorph before rising from my stupor and smirking. "Eh, pretty good…eh who am I kidding?" I asked aloud, chuckling as I flopped down onto the couch. "Asperia High is awesome! The campus looks cool, lots of good scenery, and the girls; Nnoi, they are total babes!" The Scizor nodded and grinned.

"Oh, you better believe they are! You should see the girl Ulquiorra's got; totally sweet, sexy little thang! Oh, if it weren't fo' the fact that my best friend was her boy, I'd so get in there and—"

"You'd do what, Nnoitera?" Ulquiorra's cool, calm voice asked from behind us, instantly making me and Nnoi jump. Quickly I spun and looked up at Ulqui. The Noivern hadn't changed much since the last time I'd met him; he still had those long, blue lines running down his cheeks from his eyes, almost like he was always crying, and his deep stare was just as unflinching and strong as ever. It was hard to believe, looking into those eyes alone, that this guy was actually a foot shorter than everyone else in our group. Even so, he was the most intimidating, even if he never did have to prove his threats true.

Gulping, I grinned and waved a bit to him. "H-hey Ulqui, how's it going?" The Noivern nodded and smiled a short smile to me.

"Fairly well, Sai. I'm very glad to see you here, it's been too long since we last saw each other. However, my previous question stands, Nnoitera," Ulqui stated, glaring at the Scizor, who, during the exchange, had tried inching his way to the door. Instantly the guy groaned and froze, freaking from Ulqui's glare. "What was that you wanted to do to my girlfriend, Orihime Inoue?"

"N-nothing, Ulquiorra!" Nnoi shouted, ducking behind the couch. Ulqui glared after him, but sighed, collapsing beside me on the couch.

"What a pain," he muttered softly. "It's a surprise I still put up with him after ten years." I grinned and nodded. Out of all of the pairs in the world to become best friends, these two were the weirdest; a fiery, boisterous fighter who doesn't give a damn what others think of him, and a cool, calm, intimidating genius who could give a Gengar a nightmare. Smirking, I turned back to the bedroom, just as Shiru came bounding out, tying his bandana around his head and slipping his drumsticks into the back pocket of his pants.

"All right guys," he said, smirking, "Let's get going!" I nodded and jumped up, quickly grabbing my bag from the side of the room and pulling it over my shoulder. Nnoi, who had just reappeared from behind the couch, jumped up and slung his own bag over his shoulder, and Ulqui sighed and picked up his class binder. Grimm grinned and jumped out after us, his collar loose and his blue backpack hanging precariously from his left arm. Grinning, I opened the door and began bounding down the hall.

"Hey, Sai!" Shiru said, grinning as he struggled to keep up with me, "our first class is 'Pokemorph History' with Mr. Kaier. Just follow me!" Nodding, I grinned and slid behind Shiru as the blue Liepard sprinted down the hall, up the stairs, and into a classroom. I easily kept up with him and slid in after him. The room was mostly empty at the moment, the exceptions being a Gabite Pokemorph at the center of the room with blonde hair instead of the bluish-grey color that covered the rest of her body, and a tall Noctowl Pokemorph who wore a tweed jacket, with his wings folded against his back, and had a pair of glasses perched on the tip of his beak.

The Noctowl turned to me and Shiru and widened his eyes, slipping off the glasses for a moment. "Why, this certainly is a surprise," he said, frowning. "Mr. Amerikahyou, I didn't even know you knew that there was a time before 8:45 am! You're actually early for once!" Shiru grinned, setting his bag down in one of the desks.

"Well, I had to show Sai here his way to this class. Couldn't get the schedule yesterday, so I have to show him around until he can get the gist of the place." At this, the Noctowl turned to me, and his bright green eyes slowly looked me over, nodding slowly as he did so. Smiling, he stepped forward and extended one of his hands.

"Ah, so you are Mr. Saimin-zai Maboroshi. I'm Chrome Kaier, your Pokemorph History teacher." I nodded and shook the Owl Pokemorph's hand firmly. He gave me and warm smile and began to make his way to the front. "I've heard a lot about you from your friend, Mr. Amerikahyou. Quite the intelligent youth, he claims you to be." He smirked and sat down at his desk. "I hope, then, that you will enjoy yourself here, then. Tell me, have you seen much of our campus since you joined us yesterday?"

I shook my head slowly. "Sorry, haven't had the chance." Mr. Kaier shook his head slowly, sighing.

"Shame, it's a beautiful establishment…ah!" he suddenly exclaimed, making me jump, and even jog the Gabite in front of me from the book she was reading. "We have several more minutes until class starts, maybe twenty minutes or so. Why don't you go out and get a better sense of the school, then come back? Ms. Halibel, could you show Mr. Maboroshi around the High School before we get going today?"

The Gabite, who I guessed was Ms. Halibel, nodded slowly and stood up. As she did, I noticed two things; one was that she was probably half a foot shorter than me. The other was that, as with all the other girls I'd met or seen at this school, she was drop-dead gorgeous, with an ultra-curvy figure, long smooth legs, and a cute, round ass. Her sleeves were rolled up so that her arm blades could move more easily, and she wore a large scarf around the lower half of her face. Despite the fact I couldn't see her face that well, I had to admit she was both sexy and cute at the same time.

The Gabite nodded to Mr. Kaier. "Yes Mr. Kaier," she said slowly, her voice only slightly muffled by the scarf, "I'll gladly show Mr. Maboroshi around our school." Turning back to me, I noticed her scarf shift a bit, and I guessed she was smiling at me. Grabbing my hand, she led me out the door and into the hall.

"Hey, before we go far," I said, pulling back to slow her down, "I want you to just call me 'Sai'. 'Mr. Maboroshi' seems too formal, okay?" The Gabite seemed to be frowning, but nodded and looked up at me, in the eyes.

"Okay then, Sai. And you can call me 'Tier'. That's my first name." I nodded, rolling the name around in my head.

"Tier, huh?" I asked. The blonde Gabite nodded. I smiled. "Sounds like a cute name. Perfect for a cute girl like you."

Instantly Tier's head shot up, and I could tell she was blushing a bit under her scarf. "R-really? You think…I-I'm cute?!"

Fuck. I went and did it again, didn't I? Not exactly the smoothest guy when it came to flirting. Slowly I nodded and sighed. "Um…yeah. I mean, I can't see much of your face on account of that scarf," I said, causing Tier to tug at her scarf a bit, "but even though I just met you, I know you're a cute, and also sexy, teen."

Tier was silent for a moment, and she seemed to be shaking for a moment. Then, slowly, the scarf fell off her neck. Frowning, I looked at her, and stared in shock. Across the bottom half of her face were three long, jagged scars. But that wasn't what shocked me. What did were the streams of tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I never thought anyone would ever think I was cute, or even sexy, after getting these scars. You probably are repulsed by me now, but I feel like I can show you this now. I'm sorry if I scare of offend you." I smirked and shook my head.

"Scared? I've know boys _and_ girls with worse scars than those, Tier, who were younger than you. If anything, the scars add to your overall beauty." Tier's eyes lit up as I said that, and her tears returned, glistening happily across her face. Then, suddenly, before I could even react, Tier jumped at me and pulled her arms around my neck, pulling me into a sudden, unpredictable kiss. My eyes widened in shock, but I smiled and kissed back slowly, savoring the Bluk Berry taste on her lips. After a few minutes longer into the liplock, Tier broke away and smiled up into my face. Smirking, I held her close and stared down at her.

"So I guess you like me, huh?" I asked. Tier nodded, smiling. I grinned. "Good, because I like you too, Tier."

"I know, Sai," Tier said, smiling. Quickly, she looked around her, then stood up and whispered into my ear, "and if you follow me to my bedroom, I can show you just how much I 'like' you." Smiling coyly, the Gabite slipped out of my grip and began to run up the stairs. I stared after her in shock, and then felt myself grin. Before long, I was striding after her.

I was definitely liking this school more every day.

**Well guys, you know what that means…LEMON CHAPTER! That's right! We finally get a full LEMON chapter, unlike the LEMON-y tease I gave you guys in chapter 2. Next chapter is going to be hot, steamy, sexy, and all-out. So, if some of you don't want to see any of it…you may want to stop following this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys, Read, Review, PM, and sit tight for Chapter 7!**


	7. The Sexy Gabite

**Hey guys, guess whose back? Sorry it took so long for me to get this new chapter out, but I've been working on this for a while. I wanted my first LEMON chapter in a long, long time to be good for you guys, while also being something I can work off, unlike my past LEMON fanfictions. I hope you guys enjoy it! So, on to the new chapter!**

We barely made it to Tier's dorm door before I caught her in another deep, addictive kiss. The Gabite girl moaned softly as my tongue prodded around at the inside of her mouth and my hands began to roam over her beautiful body. Her hands fumbled with the keycard and barely managed to get it into its slot. Smirking, I pushed us through the doorway and closed it behind us, our kiss growing hotter, our hands growing to know the feel of our bodies more.

Moaning softly, Tier wrapped her legs around my waist and smiled at me. I nodded and walked over to her bed and placed her down on the soft blanket and sheets. Sighing, I kissed her again, my hands now reaching up to her jacket and slowly pulling it off of her body. Tier smiled as the grey blazer fell off her shoulders and turned to me, slowly pulling her tie off her neck.

"Are you ready for this, Sai?" she asked, smiling through half-lidded eyes, pushing her chest out as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt. I nodded, and came close to her again, kissing her softly on the lips. Smiling again, Tier pulled her shirt off, revealing her C-cup chest held back only by her stark white bra.

It was about then that the gravity of what was about to happen hit me like a one-ton hammer. Tier just smiled at me and brought her arms back to unclip the bra, but before she could, my hands shot out and stopped her. The Gabite morph looked up at me with confusion written across her face, making me sigh deeply. "Tier," I said slowly, "are you absolutely certain you want to go through with this? I mean, this is something you should do with someone you absolutely love…and you're about to do it with me, someone you barely know. Are you sure you want to have sex with me?"

Much to my surprise, Tier only smiled at me and leaned into my chest, resting her head softly on my shoulder. "I know it seems kind of fast to you, Sai," she said, sighing, "but to me, it's been way too long. Ever since Shiru began talking about you, gloating about how impressive a guy you were, I found that you were all I could think about." Slowly she looked up into my bright red eyes with her deep green ones, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I had fallen for you, and I only knew what Shiru had told me about. So, when I found out that you would be coming to our school, I was elated. But, I was shy. Like I said before, I was scared that no one would like me with my scars. But hearing you say that I was even more beautiful with them, it filled me with more happiness than I've ever felt. And hearing those words come from someone that I loved, it made them all the more special." Smiling, she leaned away and sat back on the bed, staring down a little ways away from me. "That's why, I know I want this. Please, Sai, make me yours."

I stared in shock at Tier. She was in love with me, just from what Shiru had told about me. To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the century. However, I shook it off and smiled a genuine, calming smile at her, cupping one of her cheeks and angling her face towards me. Smiling, I kissed her again, long and soft, and then moved away. "If you really do love me, and want this, Tier, then I'd be more than happy to make you that happy." Tier's eyes lit up and her smile grew, making me chuckle.

Slowly, I reached back behind her and slowly unclipped her bra. The fabric fell loose, and Tier simply slipped it off.

"What do you think of them?" She asked, cupping them a bit. I smiled and pulled her close.

"As if you needed more qualities to make you insanely beautiful," I teased, kissing her. Smiling, she pressed herself against my chest and deepened the kiss, pulling away at my shirt. I grinned and helped her pull the clothes off my chest, and soon she was on top of me, rubbing her bare skin against mine.

"Ohhh, Tier," I moaned, my hands roaming over her bare back, "tha-that feels so good!" Tier grinned at me and kept grinding herself against my chest, leaving me in moans and sighs of pleasure. Grinning back at her, one of my hands slid down the side of her back and reached down into her skirt, under her panties, and began massaging her sweet little ass. Instantly Tier moaned, her smile turning sharply sly and her eyes shining darkly.

"So, you want to speed this up a bit, huh?" she asked, grinning. Instantly, she slid along the length of my body. "Not yet, Sai. Not until I finally get a chance to taste you." Smiling, she reached to the hem of my pants and pulled them and the boxers down in one strong tug, snapping my rod out into the room's air, standing erect. Tier gasped at it, slowly grazing over it with one of her hands.

Shivering, I shook my head. "Wha-what is it?" I muttered, staring down at her. Tier smiled and leaned back.

"Nothing, it's just…it's so…big!" Smiling, she grabbed her breasts and placed them on either side of my cock. "I think I'm gonna want to use these on you, Sai," she said, smiling. Slowly, she began to rub my cock with her tits, licking away at the head and as much of the shaft as she could get to. My eyes shot open as her tits began to rub back and forth, and shivers ran up and down my spine.

"Ohhhh my Arceus!" I moaned, holding onto Tier's shoulders. "Tier, that feels amazing!" Tier smiled as I said that and sped up a bit, rocking back and forth and sticking the whole of my dick's head in her mouth sucking away at it. Arceus, it feels amazing to have that in her mouth!

Groaning, I felt my climax coming on, and hard. Slowly, I reached down to Tier's blonde hair and gripped her head firmly, holding her in place. Moaning, I suddenly tensed up and came, shooting sprays of cum into Tier's mouth. Tier's eyes widened in shock, but she smiled and held on, holding as much as she could in her mouth. Finally, she lifted her lips off of my cock and sealed her mouth shut, taking a few swallows to get the cum down. Smiling, she turned back to me and crawled up my chest until she was sitting just below my shoulders.

"Mmmm…Sai, you tasted so good…" she said, her eyes half closed, a dreamy expression on her face. Smiling, she raised her hips and slowly slid her skirt down with her panties, revealing her shaved pussy to me. "Now it's time for you to get a taste of me." Grinning, I nodded, pulling her skirt the rest of the way off and picking her up. Slowly, I placed her pussy down on my face and gave the soft, velvet folds a small kiss. Instantly I felt Tier shiver, and I grinned up at her. Smirking, I kissed it again, slipping my tongue in with it and licking away at the soft skin.

"Ahhh! Sai, that feels amazing!" Tier said, moaning in amazement. I grinned up at her returned to licking away, giving special attention to her clit. The Dragon type moaned loud and erotically as I hit her soft spot, her back arching a bit from the unbelievable feeling. Smirking, I cut off the licking and dove in, sticking my tongue down into her pussy and licking the insides, earning a loud, erotic scream from Tier that almost seemed to shake the room.

"Arceus, Sai, how did you get so good?!" I grinned and shook my head, as surprised as she was. I didn't have any knowledge with sex except with Miss Sakuranbo yesterday. Never had the chance before now. Smirking, I returned to licking, and soon felt her walls clamp down on my tongue.

"Oh, Sai, I'm about ready…!" she moaned, instantly giving way as the wave of cum came down. Instantly the juices ran down my throat, filling my mouth, and spilling down the sides of my cheeks. Still, I held on and swallowed it, waiting until she was done to let go. Once Tier's body stopped shaking, I let go of her hips and set her beside me.

"Wow, Tier," I said, gasping, "That was—"

"Amazing," she said, smiling. "But we aren't done yet, big boy!" Suddenly she was upon me again, her pussy hanging only an inch above my cock. Slowly, she lowered herself onto my member, the soft folds of her pussy pulling me in. Slowly, I moaned at the incredible feeling of being in her, Tier moaning along with me. After a few moments of pushing into her, I finally felt it. The one barrier left. Slowly, I looked back up at her and frowned.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Tier? Once I do this, there's no going back." Tier smiled and kissed me.

"I'm pretty sure we passed 'point of no return' when you were making out with me on the way up here, Sai." Sighing, I nodded, and pulled her face down towards mind, kissing her softly, and thrust hard up into her, shattering her hymen. Tier instantly began to scream into my mouth, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but I held her close. Slowly, her scream faded, and she nodded to me. "I'm good…" she said, sighing.

Slowly, she began to pull back up, taking all of me but the tip out of her, and then slowly began to go back down, taking all of me back in. She kept this pace for a while, her moans of pain slowly giving way to moans of pleasure. I smiled at her and felt her speed up, bouncing harder on my cock. She moaned as she bounced up and down, her hair and tits swinging around, a bright grin on her face.

"Oh Arceus, Sai, you feel sooo good!" she cried out, her face filled with bliss. I smiled at her and held her steady as she continued to bounce, but quickly began to smirk darkly. Grinning, I flipped us over and leaned over her, grabbing her hips as I pounded away at her pussy mercilessly.

"My pace now, Tier," I said, grinning at her. Tier moaned in response, shaking her head. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Smirking at her, I pounded harder, soon feeling the need to release coming hard.

"Ugh, Tier!" I moaned, clenching my eyes as the wall began to threaten to fall. "I'm…gonna…cum…"

"Cum in me, Sai!" she moaned, her fingernails digging into my back, "I want you in me when you cum! I want your sweet cum to fill me up!" I groaned as she said this, and felt my wall give way.

I shouted loudly, cumming in her, sending a spray of seed into her, all the way into her womb. The suddenness of my cum instantly made her cum with me, spraying my cock and waist with her juices. Tier panted softly, the waves of exhaustion slowly rolling off. Sighing, she leaned back against the bed, and I sighed with her, laying down beside her. Tier smiled and turned to face me, kissing me softly.

"That…felt incredible…Sai…" she said, smiling. I nodded, smiling. Slowly, Tier sat back up and looked over at the clock. It was almost 8:30. "Ugh, first period ends in thirty minutes…" Smiling, she turned to me. "We should probably get cleaned up before we go back, though."

I grinned back and stood up with her, holding her close. "I agree. Maybe a long shower will help." Tier nodded, skipping beside me to her bathroom.

We didn't leave her dorm until just after the bell rang, Tier barely able to walk anymore.

**Hey guys, So, how was it? I'm not that good with LEMONS, but I hope it was good enough for you guys to hold you off until for a week or so. Sorry, but I've got a Marching Band tour to South California next week, so this may be the last update for a few weeks. But don't worry, I'll be back, and I doubt that this is the end of this story for me. So, before I go, READ, WRITE, REVIEW, and I'll see you in about two weeks!**


	8. Football Brawl

**Hey guys, hope I didn't leave you all waiting too long for this update! But, like I said, I had a trip to South California with my Marching Band that I just couldn't say no to…literally, seeing as the tour is part of my grade. The trip wasn't too good, we got eighth in our division, but I came up with some good ways to keep my fanfictions going, as well as some new fanfictions that could be coming up in only a month or so. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy my latest chapter to ****Life Happens Like That****.**

"Hey Sai! Think fast!"

I smirked, catching the basketball as it sailed towards my back from Shiru. Grinning at him, I dribbled the ball up to him, spun around him, and launched the orange sphere into the air. It swiveled around the basket three times, wobbling ever-so-slightly, and then tipped backwards, into the net. My Liepard friend stared at the swishing basket for a few moments, then walked over to the rolling basketball and tossed it back to me.

"Damn, Sai, your skills didn't even dull since the last time we played!" I smirked back at him, rolling the ball between my hands absentmindedly.

"What can I say, dude? I guess I've always just been a natural." Slowly, I looked over at Grimm and passed him the ball, quickly starting the game again. We passed the ball around a lot, but in the end, after many baskets and trick plays, my team, with Grimm and Nnoi scraped out ahead. Shiru glared at the one-eyed Scizor, shouting at him that he had cheated, and that it wasn't a fair play, but I ignored them. I was done for the moment, and I could tell Ulqui, who was passed out on the court beside Shiru's Grovyle friend, was ready for a break too. Panting a bit from the slight exhaustion, I sat down on one of the benches beside the court and looked around me, taking in the look of the gymnasium, and thinking about the school day so far.

It had been an easy day, to be honest. After Tier and I made it back to Mr. Kaier's classroom, just as the bell marking the end of first period rang, the two of us caught up with Shiru and Grimm. The Liepard was completely dumbfounded by the fact that I had hooked up with Tier in only the first few hours of knowing her, while Grimm gave me a high five and asked me how I'd managed to land her. Tier, of course, landed a Dragon Rush on the both of them to make them shut up, and walked with me to the next class. It turned out her entire schedule was identical to mine, so we walked together to each of our classes, starting up random conversations that always left us wondering how the heck we got from point A to point B. After pondering it for a moment or so, Tier would lunge at me, steal a kiss, and run to her seat in the room, leaving me to my thoughts, which often lead to how lucky a bastard I was.

I smiled, looking over at her now. She was on the other side of the gym with the other cheerleaders. It had surprised me at first that she was a cheerleader, but after she explained that she was persuaded into it by her best friends, it made more sense. And speaking of her friends, all three of them had been sending suggestive signals my way the entire period. What worried me most was that Tier was doing it with them most of the time, and was making it very difficult to not want to run over there that very moment and bang all four of them. Luckily, I had my friends with me to hold me back…or distract me with a basketball being thrown into my face.

_WHAMMM!_

"Whaaaggghhh!" I shouted, flipping off the bench and landing on the polished wood floor beneath me. Nnoi grinned at me and picked up the basketball he'd thrown at me, spinning it expertly on the tip of his index finger.

"Come on, Sai, jump back in! One more game before the period ends, whaddah ya say?" I frowned, getting up to speak, when suddenly Mr. Barragan Luisenbarn walked up to our group, his large arms crossed across his chest. Mr. Luisenbarn was the P.E. teacher at Asperia High, a large and old Dusknoir that was said to be able to stop a moving car with a single Shadow Punch. The Dusknoir glared down at me and Nnoi and grabbed the basketball from Nnoi's hands.

"No time for another round, Mr. Gilga. The gym has been reserved for the Football Team and the Cheerleading Squad for the remainder of the day, so both of you, get out!" I glared up at him, he reminded me way too much of a Banette Pokemorph in Virbank that constantly picked fights with me and the gang, but he was my teacher now, and I couldn't do anything against him that I wouldn't regret later. Sighing, I stood up and nodded to the gang.

"Come on guys, let's go get changed and head back to the dorm." Shiru groaned a bit, but nodded, and the others quickly followed me out of the gym and to the changing room. I frowned, pulling my P.E. clothes off and pulling back on my school uniform, spraying myself with a layer of deodorant. Something didn't feel right…then, it hit me. Swiveling, I looked at my back pack, and instantly groaned.

"Fuck," I muttered, slinging the bag over my shoulder and moving back to the gym. "Hey guys, I'll meet you back at the dorm, I'll be right back. I think I left my binder in the gym, so I'll just hop in there real quick and get it." Shiru nodded with the others and ran out the changing room into the hall. I smirked back to them as they left, then turned to the door that led to the gym and walked towards it. Before I reached the knob, though, a sound filled my ears from the other side that chilled me to the core. Slowly, I opened the door a crack and peered inside.

The scene in the gym had changed completely from the one I had been in just moments ago. Both the Football Players and the Cheerleaders were stripped down to the nude, their clothing lying in piles in the corners. The cheerleaders were chained to the walls and physical equipment, tears running down their faces as the larger, stronger Football Players beat, abused, and tortured their bodies. One, a large Tyrantrum, held one of Tier's friends, Mila Rose the Pyroar, down to the ground while he beat her ass with his hand.

"No, leave me alone!" My eyes widened as Tier's voice cut into my ears. Frowning, I turned towards the voice, horrified by the sight of two jocks, one a Mightyena and the other a Octillery, trying to corner her, lewd grins on their faces. The only thing stopping them was Ms. Sakuranbo, who was knocking them back as far as she could.

"You heard Ms. Halibel! Leave her alone, you bastards!" The Mightyena grinned darkly and lunged again. Karin glared and landed a powerful punch on his abdomen, knocking him back, just as the Octillery swept in and wrapped Tier in his tentacles, tugging on the clothes she was still wearing. Tier screamed loudly, trying to attack him, but the Octillery only thrashed her a bit, keeping her disabled. Karin glared and lunged at him also.

"I don't think so, Karin!" Mr. Dobutsu shouted, suddenly appearing beside her and grabbing her shoulder tightly. Karin glared at the Pangoro and began kicking his leg.

"Let go of me, Dobutsu! You said your boys would leave Ms. Halibel alone! So, stop this!" The Pangoro shook his head, knocking her across the room with the swipe of his hand.

"Not a chance, Karin. Your whole Cheerleading Squad was flirting with that new kid! They all deserve to be punished, like the little, stupid, filthy bitches that they are! Or, do you want to receive the same abuse that your girls are getting right now, Ms. Sakuranbo?" The Lopunny froze, her eyes wide in fear. Dobutsu grinned cruelly and nodded. "That's what I thought. Stark, Zommari, go on and have your prize." The two Pokemorphs nodded eagerly and began dragging the frantic girl away. I felt my anger bubble up inside me, ready to roar out. I had seen more than enough.

"Dobutsu, someday someone's gonna find out about you, and he's gonna kick your ass, you know that?" Karin asked, frowning. The Pangoro grinned and sneered into the Lopunny's face.

"No one's gonna find out, Karin. No one's gonna save you. No one's gonna stop me!"

"Then I guess I'm no one!" I shouted, barreling into the room. The Pokemorphs turned towards me as I knocked the first few jocks and jerks across the room, dark energy spilling into the air around me. I sneered at them, throwing huge blasts of Shadow Balls, Phantom Beams, Dark Pulses, and PsyBeams all around the room. The Football Players ducked under the attacks, trying to run, but I glared at them. No one was going to escape. I stood tall and let all the darkness flood over me, transforming my physical form, as I let loose a blood-curdling roar and did something I thought I'd never do; I released my Nightmare Form.

The Jocks and the Cheerleaders stared in shock at me. I could understand why. My Nightmare Form, the form of Gengar when they are the most enraged. I stood twenty feet tall, my head bowed down towards them, the shining fangs in my mouth leering down at them. My entire body was dark purple and almost featureless, blending into the air as it transformed into mists of a Gastly. My eyes were a dark, fiery red, my pupils, small and bright yellow, burning down at the Pokemorphs. My arms and legs were long and powerful-looking, long spikes shooting off from my shoulders and back. In other words, I was the most real form of a Nightmare. Glaring, I looked down at the jocks below, opened my mouth, and roared again.

"LEAVE THESE GIRLS ALONE, YOU FUCKING DAMN BASTARDS!" As soon as I shouted this, the entire group screamed in pain, gripping their heads as hundreds of nightmares suddenly filled their heads. They roared in pain, all of them, and then fainted on the ground, barely conscious. I glared at them, and then slowly pulled my Nightmare Form back into me, until I stood back on the gym floor. Slowly, the girls, completely unaffected, stood up and looked over at me, some in admiration, some in shock, and some in surprise. Before I could say anything or do anything though, the weight of my attack hit me full force, and I fainted, falling forward onto the ground.


End file.
